


I Can Handle Myself

by CutieCiderPie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, This is a scenario me and my roommate imagined, i love these two so much, just some fluff, not for overwatch originally but it ended up that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieCiderPie/pseuds/CutieCiderPie
Summary: Tracer walks into some serious gang trouble on her way home and has ended up in a pickle. She must figure out how to escape the situation with no deaths.





	I Can Handle Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a short little stand alone fic that me and my roommate though up randomly one night. I loved writing this one and I wanna know what you all think. Enjoy!

“Alrighty. Just gotta get home and stick this milk tart in the fridge, then I’ll start cooking this lovely steak and kidney pie.” Lena Oxton said to herself as she walked back from the corner market with her two bags of groceries. With the fall season just ending and winter about to begin, the brunette decided to sport some comfy leggings and her overwatch jacket with a patch labeled “Tracer” on the side, her chronal accelerator peaking out from underneath the zipper. She rounded the corner and passed a dark alleyway where she heard some strange voices and rummaging. “I better go check this out and make sure no trouble is brewing.”

Setting her groceries at the entrance of the alley, Tracer quietly crept through the dark corridor, which was littered with rubbish and quite dirty. She peeked out around the corner of the dumpster and witnessed a few guys with very tacky and typical robber clothing talking to one another.

“Yo, so the plan is still to evade those security cameras by coming in through the air vents right?” One of the men asked.

The other, who seemed to be the leader of the three, answered, “Yeah. And if you gotta use your guns, do it. No hesitation.”

_ This seems like such a silly plan, but still I should take it seriously. I wonder if I should let the team know?  _ After eavesdropping on the gang’s conversation a little bit longer, then when she felt she had enough evidence, she slowly turned around, trying to back out. She had almost made it home free when she stepped on a rogue fast food wrapper that was lying on the floor. Lena froze, hoping the guys didn’t hear her. The alleyway suddenly got quiet, and Lena’s heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She turned around and continued to walk to the entrance stealthily,, but for once, the fact that she wore crocs was not the most helpful thing, as they aren’t built for running. Someone grabbed her from behind, one arm around her waist and the other around her mouth, as one of the other men pointed a gun at her.  _ Logically, I should blink away, but I don’t think that would do much good. He may end up shooting someone else. _

After a few seconds, the hand was removed from her mouth, and the leader of the group walked towards her, getting really close to her face. “Well, poppit, it seems you’re in the wrong part of town.” He looks her up and down, seeming to eye her overwatch patch. “Ahhh I see. You’re one of those Overwatch pricks.” He starts to chuckle, the other two joining in.

Tracer glared at the men. “What’s so funny about Overwatch? They’re one of the greatest peace keeping organizations in the world.”

“Which,” the leader said, “is why we can’t have your kind listenin’ in on our plans and ruinin’ everything. Just business. I’m sure ya understand.”

The brunette scoffed. “Yeah I understand, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna let it happen! I’ll have the team out here before you realize what’s coming for ya.” She tried to struggle out of the man’s grip, but it was no use. 

“What should we do with her, boss?” One of the goons asked. “We can’t just let her go free, can we?”

The leader rolled his eyes. “Of course we can’t let her go free you idiot!” He yelled. “Dispose of her how you will. I have a headache from you imbeciles.” He pressed a finger to his temples and massaged them.

The one man cocked his gun, and Tracer braced to blink, but some footsteps at the entrance of the alley stopped him in his tracks. A young redheaded lady stood there in fear, eyeing both the men and Lena wide-eyed. She called out, “miss are you okay? Let me call the police.”

“No no that’s not necessary. Get out while you still can!” Tracer yelled back, hoping to god that this lovely bird didn’t get shot.

As if this girl had no fear in her bones, she started to walk towards the trio, seeming to get ready to fight, and the one man shifted his gun from Lena to this mysterious girl. Not wanting to have anyone die, Tracer used this opportunity to blink behind the two men and knocked their heads together, watching them both fall to the ground.

“Oh my god! Are you alright? Did they hurt you at all?” The redhead asked Lena.

Tracer chuckled “Yes I’m quite alright thank you. Hold on one moment.” She pulls out her phone and dials some numbers, putting it up to her ear. “Yes, commander? I’m on the corner of Leeway and O’riley. I have two members of Los Muertos unconscious on the ground, and one more member escaped in the area… mhm… okay perfect. Thank you love! Say hi to the husband for me!”

The other lady stood in a slight state of shock. “Commander? Of… the london police?”

“Well yes of course. He’s such a jolly old fellow. But anyway, are you alright miss? That was very dangerous what you just did. You could have been killed.” Tracer’s eyes filled with concern, though she tried not to show too much emotion while dealing with civilian traumas.

“Uh… yeah I’m fine. Who are you? If I may ask.” She queried.

Lena smiled. “Lena Oxton, call sign Tracer, former pilot and current member of Overwatch.” She stood heroically for a moment, before giggling. “And may I ask your name?”

“Emily.” The lady replied. “Just Emily. And just so you know, I know I could have been killed, but if it was for someone as attractive as you, it would have been worth it.”

The brunette blushed, realizing she was being flirted with. “Well, ‘Just Emily’, why don’t we pick up our groceries and we can talk about your many heroic deeds over dinner at my place?”

Emily smiled. “Sounds jolly good. By all means, lead on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All feedback is much appreciated <3


End file.
